User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 9
Trouble with Lola There was a new greaser at school today after Thanksgiving break was over. He spilled milk on my Aquaberry Vest so Derby and I taught him a lesson. I didn’t really think too much of it, but it seems like I know him from somewhere. Things between the Preps and the Greasers have been really hostile since the rumble. Johnny Vincent has to wear a cast on his arm because I stabbed him there. In fact Bif got picked up by the cops because one of the greasers reported a false charge against him. He got out though. I’m trying to ignore that though. Things have been going really well between me and Lindsey lately. On a date to the golf course we had recently we started making out right there on the course. It was awesome. One week later things started acting weird. I’m on my way to gym class. It’s getting cold I thought to myself, but it is New England. Out of nowhere Lola was standing right outside the gym. I tried to walk past her but she said in a really erotic slow voice: “Hey Malcolm, what’s going on?” I shook my head and said: “Gym class, what’s it to you?” She sexually smiled and walked towards me until she was right in front of me and said in her same erotic voice: “I’m not really one for school, how about you ditch and we…..” She hesitated. “Hang out….” She gave and extra sexually themed smile and she put her arms around my neck. I said angrily and pushed her off of me: “Hey, what’s your problem!” She said in her same erotic voice: “Oh, yea, you’re going with Linley or whatever her name is.” She rolled her eyes and then smiled sexually at me again. I said in an angry tone: “It’s LINDSEY, and you’re messing with the wrong guy, after what you did with Chad and Gord every Prep boy knows to stay away from you!” She started pretend sobbing against the Gym wall. Then in the most pitiful, fake sad voice she could muster she said: “That’s not right, I’m not like that anymore, honest! All I want to do is make friends and since you’re the new kid I figured you’d be the only one who would you know….maybe be nice to me.” She continued fake sobbing again. I actually believed Lola and felt sorry for her. I lightened my tone to a calm voice and said to her: “Well, come on. Don’t beat yourself up. You seem, uh….nice.” I tried to smile. She turned and said: “Well, can we maybe hang out together then, so you can know the real me?” I reluctantly said: “Fine, we can walk together in town.” She quickly stopped sobbing and said in an upbeat voice: “Great, let’s go.” She grabbed my hand and we left Bullworth Academy. I hope none of the Preps saw me, I was only doing thing because I felt sorry for her. All we did basically is walk around Bullworth Town and talk about her. Lola was the only thing on Lola’s mind. Oh, and every 2 minutes shed bend over to tie her shoes and make sure I got a good look at her ass. I felt ridiculous walking around with her. Whenever she tried to hold my hand I pulled away. Then trouble struck. I soon found out why Lola wanted to do this. Lindsey and Pinky were walking down the street that Lola and I where on and as soon as she saw Lindsey, Lola grabbed me and tried to make out with me. I pushed her away a fast as I could and yelled: “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Lindsey and Pinky herd this and they looked towards us and saw Lola trying to kiss me some more. Lindsey ran over and asked: “What is going on here Malcolm?” I looked at Lindsey and said: “Lola is acting like….well….LOLA!” Lindsey said in a surprised voice: “YOU MEAN SHE TRIED TO….?” She stopped. I nodded in agreement. Lola said: “Yea and he liked it too!” I yelled at Lola: “NO I DIDN’T, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW YOU HAD NO FRIENDS!” Pinky just stood there with wide eyes. Lindsey ran over to Lola and pushed her down. I was surprised to see someone like Lindsey do something like that. Lindsey kept slapping Lola until I ran over and pulled Lindsey off of her. Lindsey kind of calmed down after that. She said to Lola: “If you ever try to do anything like that to Malcolm ever again, I will….!” She didn’t finish her sentence. I let Lindsey go and she walked back to Pinky and I walked over there with her. Lola just got back up, brushed off her clothes, and walked away with that same erotic look on her face. Lindsey looked at me with a worried look and said: “What was that all about Malcolm?” I said: “She was crying and acting depressed about how everyone thinks she’s a slut so I offered to talk to her to cheer her up, because if felt sorry for her. But then she tried to kiss me and I wouldn’t let her.” Lindsey looked calmer and said: “That’s what I thought that happened. You see Malcolm, it’s all an act. She only does it for attention and money. She was able to trick you because you were the new kid.” I shook my head in agreement but still looked confused and said: “But, why would she try to kiss my only in front of you?” Lindsey looked puzzled and said: “I don’t know.” Pinky said: “I think I might know.” We turned and looked at her. She said: “Well, when I was by the fountain today, I overheard Johnny talking to Lola about having her kiss Malcolm in front of Lindsey and have your relationship ruined as sort of a revenge for the rumble.” Lindsey and I got really mad after that. Lindsey said in a really angry voice: “I will destroy her!” Then I said: “Johnny Vincent will regret this.” Lindsey turned to me then said in a calmer light tone: “I’m sorry for doubting you Malcolm” I said: “It’s fine, I know the whole situation looked bad from anyone’s view.” She smiled and then kissed me on the lips. I smiled back at her and then we held hands as we continued walking together with Pinky there too walking with us. Search the web: enhanced by Category:Blog posts